denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Eve
Eve (이브, Ibeu / イブ, Ibu / 伊芙, 伊芙, Yī fú) is the terminology and character in Denma. Summary Eve (episode) have come out of this setting in detail. They're customized android with both intelligence and emotion. They're property of Silverquick, an intergalactic courier service. They're feminine. They're initially all produced in equal size and shapes, but they're made of adaptive forms. Meaning, their looks adapt and change according to their masters. From what Cell have seen, Eve's that serve unemotional and hard-nosed masters tend to look sharper while ones that serve warm-hearted and sentimental masters tend to look more round like her. But Cell's appearance doesn't match the personality of Denma. And Jet's Eve, Bon's look is round. From this point of view, this theory seems to be wrong. Cell isn't sure how exactly their size and shapes are reflected by attributes of their masters, but their looks can vary as widely as their master's personalities. Cell wonders whether their height determined by their master's bragging. They're designed for indoors, so if they get exposed to sunlight, they spontaneously combust. So they control Avatars from outside, or go around in protective clothing. Their main duty is to assist their masters complete their client's request without problems. Besides that we clean, cook, wash, pick up their master's dead bodies in case of work mishaps, and et cetera. They do anything to please their masters as a complete package of management and entertainment or more like a slave. There's just this one thing, they have this chronic problem when they communicate with their masters it's their emotional expression. For some reason, their creator Dr. Yahwah programmed into them all available human emotions in the universe, yet didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. So, their masters can't distinguish whether their are laughing or crying. Of course, Eves can figure out each other's emotions through their eyes and antennae. In A Catnap (5), the Emotion transferring bot appears. Jay and Rami take out the pads together, then he selects the avatar icon. The avatar icons resemble them, and one avatar resembles the earliest her shape. Quai isn't Eve. The assist-bots can be disposed of only at their masters discretion. So, fulfill Quanx deliverers contract while taking out their rage on disposable Eves. The rushing sense of freedom upon take-off usually marks the hour Eves become their masters' toys. When they've lost their master, they go to the recyclable room. After Yahwah had a dream, she sheds tear. They're laugh. The Quanx deliverers seem surprised or embarrassed to see their look. Edrei had something like this before. In Kuan's Fridge, an Eve is appears who's the left eye is dug, the left ear and right hand are clipped. Eve's nucleus (이브 핵, Ibeu haek), Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Denma finds this inside Eve in Kuan's Fridge's head. Denma keeps it because it might come in handy later. It's Eve's artificial brain nerve component, and it worked as their brain. This would project the body map that determines the Eve's shape onto this lump of jelly, which is presumably Numen composite, the so-called skin of god, then it'll reconstruct the inside of the body such as bones, organs and nerve systems according to the pre-inserted blueprint, mimicking the structure of a living organism, it metabolizes just like a living organism, and when it sustains critical damage, its systems are shut down and the inside goes back to its original jelly state, so what they're looking at is probably a bio-replica android. In Kuan's Fridge, another Eves appear and go somewhere. They're Eves who lost their masters, and maybe they're scavenging for food. Characters *Cell: Denma's Eve. *Bahel's Eve: She appeared in Eve (episode) link. It seems that she last appeared in God's Lover (3) - Ch.198. She's in recyclable room, the Eves who has lost her master. *Bon: Jet's Eve. *Expired deliverer's Eve: She first appeared in Eve Rachel (1). She's killed by expired deliverer. And her dead body is incinerates in the incinerator in (3). *Rachel: Marvic's Eve. *Edrei's Eve: She first appeared in 7. A.E. (2). Color of her Avatar is ivory. In 9. A.E. link, she and Edrei meets Marutas, who's sent by Savoys to visit Hicks' home. In Savoy Gaal, they're abducted by Savoys. But these are rescued by Denma, Edel, and Arcel. Later, she and Edrei go back to headquarters. In A Catnap, Edrei orders that she should plan out their best route with that manifest, and he takes a cookie. Edrei tries to eat a cookie, but a cockroach is above so he removes it by his Quanx ability. Edrei rebukes because she mangled up the route all over the place so he won't finish his service in time with this, and he told her to stop daydreaming about his charm while at work. At this time, she laughs suddenly, and Edrei looks querulous. Maybe Edrei had something like this before. *Dwight's Eve: She first appeared in Marionette (1). She's killed by Bahel. And her dead body appeared in (2). *Eve in Kuan's Fridge She first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (28). She last appeared in (40). Her left eye is dug, the left ear and right hand are clipped. She appears in Kuan's Fridge, and Jiro and Mustache see her. Jiro knocks her down. Denma touches her. Jiro says it's the same android as Denma's, except this one has different antennae. Denma thinks this must be Eve and he's curious that why she was doing in Kuan's Fridge. Denma slaps her face, and Mustache grabs his hand and sees El's mark. Jiro says it probably got trapped in the fridge during delivery, and let's hurry because they've only opened one of them, and at this rate, they're really going to starve to death in here. Denma thinks how did Eve end up in Kuan's Fridge, and it's hard to tell what happened just by touching it, and if it was just a simple accident during delivery, Cell would've mentioned it before he came down in the fridge. They're doing back somewhere again because Denma have something to take care of. Denma finds her and thinks she completely stopped functioning. Denma thinks if he's going to blame this on Silverquick, then Eve is no exception, 'To cover up, they took care of Eve too.' it'll be more believable this way. Denma finds a laser knife and cuts her head. Denma thinks he's sorry and she was always kind to him. Denma thinks if he's going to convince Quanxs in the Headquarter, he need images that'd show his intention, and restoring and editing images in memory must be followed by persuasion and business like those Apple guys. Denma sees her severed head, and thinks if one of those Transcriptomes did this, the cut should be smoother around the edges. At this time, Denma finds something inside her head. Denma keeps it because it might come in handy later. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Cell, Bon, and the character that exists only in this game, Andante (안단테, Andante) are playable character. Andante's default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Andante's growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Water attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description The customized android with intelligence and emotion called Eve. The appearance changes according to the master. Here's the fan art. November 8, 2016 Trivia *The word Eve refers to the Eve. Yahwah creates Adam and Eve. *Fan arts. Cell, Bon, and Rachel are excluded. **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source **July 30, 2014 Category:Silverquick Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eves